<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Little Words by P0intOfView</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555124">Three Little Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0intOfView/pseuds/P0intOfView'>P0intOfView</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Matt Casey is an idiot, Sad Ending, Sylvie's on a date, Very light drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0intOfView/pseuds/P0intOfView</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words.</p><p>All it took to completely change the course of Matt Casey’s life were three little words. </p><p>Only problem is, he chose the wrong three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Little Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, I’m new here. Full disclosure, I haven’t done any kind of writing since the 5th grade and I’m 21 now. So as you can imagine, it’s been a while. But I used to enjoy writing short stories waaaay back when so I decided to give it another go. I apologize in advance if anything sounds OOC, I’m not sure how to approach the POV aspect of writing just yet.</p><p>Enjoy</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don’t know</em>
</p><p>It’s amazing how much damage three seemingly innocent little words can do.</p><p>Matt groans internally. He runs a hand down his face and sighs.</p><p>He’s a bona fide idiot.</p><p>No matter how much he wants to forget, the memories of that night come back to haunt him from time to time.</p><p>He remembers vividly the hope he felt kindling in his chest as he and Sylvie kissed and how <em>right</em> it felt to have her in his arms.</p><p>But he also remembers how, like the fires he faces every day, that hope was extinguished by three careless little words.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know</em>
</p><p>In his mind, he can still clearly see the devastated look in Sylvie’s eyes as she asked him to leave.</p><p>She just looked so <em>sad</em>,</p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p>That night he had trouble sleeping. It would be the first of many restless nights to come.</p><p>And his mood suffered for it.</p><p>At the time, he convinced himself that blowing up at Mouch over the aerial or sending Gallo home after disobeying an order were the right calls to make. In hindsight, they probably were.</p><p>But he would be lying to himself if he said that his reaction in both instances was entirely work related.</p><p>They were not.</p><p>Whether he admits it or not, he knows exactly what had made him so agitated these last couple of weeks.</p><p>Sylvie had asked for space,</p><p>And it <em>sucked</em>.</p><p>What before had been a good working relationship had suddenly blossomed over the last few months into an intimate friendship and, he hoped, something <em>more</em>.</p><p>Sylvie Brett was doing a better job of filling the Dawson sized hole in his chest than even Gabby had while she was still here, and it’s not close.</p><p>Sylvie was rapidly becoming one of the most important people in his life.</p><p>Until she wasn’t anymore.</p><p>Just as quickly as she had appeared in his life, building him up and serving as his sounding board in moments of uncertainty, she was gone. Now, they might as well be strangers.</p><p>All because of three stupid little words.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know</em>
</p><p>Matt sits up a little straighter in his bar stool and shakes his head, trying to push the intrusive thoughts away. He does not want to be thinking about the mess he made and how badly he’s screwed things up with Sylvie. Right now, probably a bit selfishly, Matt just wants to see her. He misses her.</p><p>He takes a sip of whiskey and discreetly scans the bar at Molly’s, sifting through the faces of friends and colleagues out for a drink after what had been a grueling shift.</p><p>He is silently hoping Sylvie has decided to come out tonight, even if they aren’t exactly on speaking terms.</p><p>Safe to say, Matt gets more than he bargained for.</p><p>He spots Sylvie.</p><p>She’s here all right,</p><p>But she’s not alone.</p><p>She is sitting across from Lieutenant Grainger from Firehouse 40. They have a table near the back. There is a glass of her favorite Rosé in front of her and a carefree smile on her face.</p><p>He is still looking in their direction when she suddenly puts her hand on Grainger’s arm as she laughs at something he said.</p><p>The motion makes his stomach lurch uncomfortably and he averts his eyes.</p><p>His curiosity gets the better of him, however, and he can’t stop himself from glancing her way again. What he sees only further proves what he is already thinking.</p><p>She looks <em>happy</em>.</p><p>Happier than he has seen her in a while.</p><p>Smiles that Matt hasn’t seen from Sylvie in weeks are on full display tonight. Only, they aren’t directed at him, they’re directed at the lieutenant.</p><p>Right then a wave of jealousy washes over him. He finds himself wishing that <em>he</em> were the one out having a drink with Sylvie, not some Engine Lieutenant named Greg. He wishes that it were <em>him</em> that was sitting across from her making her laugh, that <em>he</em> could be the one on the receiving end of all her beautiful smiles. The little green monster within him roars.</p><p>Matt scoffs at himself internally and turns his gaze away from the pair to refocus.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he shoves all those unwelcome feelings down deep.</p><p><em>‘She was never yours’</em>, he reminds himself, swirling the amber liquid in his low-ball glass around idly. <em>‘You blew it. Sylvie can date whoever she wants.’</em></p><p>If he is honest, he’s glad to see her smiling again, even if it’s at another man that isn’t him. The world is a better place when Sylvie Brett is smiling. More than anything else, even his own feelings for her, he just wants her to be happy.</p><p>If Lieutenant Grainger can give her that happiness, who is he to say otherwise? He would never forgive himself for causing her any more pain. He recalls yet again the sad look in her eyes on that painful night in her apartment.</p><p>In that moment, words spring to mind from a conversation they shared what now feels like ages ago:</p><p>
  <em>‘My money is on you finding exactly what you want because that’s what you deserve.’</em>
</p><p>He said those words.</p><p>Matt sneaks one last look at her smiling face before turning back to the whiskey glass in front of him.</p><p>“I guess she found what she was looking for”, he says, the words directed at no one in particular.</p><p>“What was that Captain?” He is shaken from his thoughts by Herrmann, who is standing behind the bar polishing a glass.</p><p>“It’s nothing Herrmann”, he quickly replies, waving away the man’s question. Matt downs the rest of his whiskey and tosses some cash down on the bar to cover his tab. He has to get out of here.</p><p>He doesn’t look back again.</p><p>As he steps outside of Molly’s and starts the short trek back to his truck, cold air nipping at his warm face, he thinks again of three little words.</p><p>Not the same words he spoke on that night in her apartment all those weeks ago, but new words. They are words that he now fears he might never get a chance to say:</p><p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I hope that wasn’t too bad. I personally felt that the pacing was a bit off in parts and the ending seemed a little corny to me. Then again, I’m a bit of a perfectionist. But I’d be interested to know what you think. Please, feel free to drop me a comment if you enjoyed it, (or not). I’m curious to hear your thoughts.</p><p>All criticisms are welcome as long as they are constructive.</p><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>